


Privacy

by Vodello



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodello/pseuds/Vodello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Milla are supposed to be learning each other's minds. Sasha learns a bit more than he expected. Spoiler alert for Milla's past. Excuse the quality. It's my first attempt at Psychonauts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

Sasha Nein was finding his partner's mind increasingly irritating to navigate through. He knew it was because of the required levitation. Still, he searched for anything other than technicoloured fluff to reveal anything about her that he couldn't tell already. The dancers seemed to reveal less and less the longer he looked at them, apart from that she should really teach them to dance, because her own grace was hardly evident in them. Still, he continued on and eventually took a short break on a blue tube that blew air through one end. He ate a dream fluff and noticed that just next to him there was a darkened doorway. He entered it.

The room inside was quite dim. "You really shouldn't..." he heard an echoing of Milla's voice in his head.

"We're supposed to be learning each other's minds, aren't we Agent Vodello?" He prodded. Was there really anything that could surprise him about her? She was attractive, kindhearted, and shallow to an extent.

It was with a soft sigh that she gave up argument, leaving Sasha to continue. He found a vault and opened it. It was when he got to the later slides of the memory that he took pause. The children. They were burning. They haunted her an landed her in the psych ward. It was then that he noticed the chest in the corner. As he advanced on it, he partially expected it to move. It didn't, and he was pulled inside.

He was faced with nightmares. He'd never seen more than one in the same place, but there were about a dozen. They all whispered.

_"_ _Help us, Milla..."_

_"Milla..."_

_"Why did you let us die?" "_

_Save us, Milla..." "_

_Save us..."_  

All of this almost drowned out the sounds of Milla crying. Almost. He exited the chest and found himself being thrust out of the mental minx's mind.

"I've had enough for today, Sasha darling." Milla said, somehow sounding cheery as ever. She exited the laboratory and within the minute, he heard her strike up a conversation with Oleander.


End file.
